The invention relates to a device for the rapid assembling of connecting elements for structures, frameworks, supports and other assemblies.
For the designing of structures, frameworks and assemblies of tubular or non-tubular bars and of other elements of the same type, fittings, joints, sleeves and similar connection means are used. In general, these fittings and joints consist of half-shells which are shaped to the desired shape and size of the tube or the like to be clamped therein and connected by one or more connecting, closing and interlocking elements. The half-shells are internally partially engaged within the elements to be assembled. To ensure the fastening and the holding, connecting screws are used which permit by unscrewing a spacing apart of the half-shells in order to provide the expansion thereof and therefore an interlocking of the elements joined side by side. These half-shells may be made of light alloy, plastics or other materials. Such joining and connecting means have several disadvantages. A time consuming step is involved by the secure tightening up of the screw, and moreover it happens frequently that the screws get lost. First of all, this system does not allow for a suitable distribution of the pressure along the entire periphery of the assembling body. Besides, parts with quite particular shapes are required by the design of the various connecting systems, with an increase in the costs of manufacture for the molds as a result.
The purpose aimed at in accordance with the invention was the elimination of these drawbacks, and the implementation of a simple system for the embodiment of a novel design for clamping the two half-shells of the connecting device.